The Everlasting Rose
by theonlymusicgeek
Summary: Rose meets a new guy. she really likes him. but everything gets twisted when her ex boyfriend comes back and when jacob tells her he found a another girl first fan fiction rated m for language.
1. First siting, first dream

This is the account of my life and what happened to me on my way to where I am today. My name is Rosalieann Amelia Carter or Rose for short. I am the queen of the great sky dynasty since my eldest brother is a vampire and I am the eldest of triplets. My parents are dead may they rest in peace and at the age of 14 I lived with my uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme. I hope you enjoy this story. With all do respect, Rosalieann

It was a typical Friday night at Bella's house. Except, I was on the phone now fighting with my boyfriend. Bella had seen him cheating on me, so I decided to break up with him. He then asked me,

"Do you care about me?"

"Yes."

"Will you give me another chance?"

"No."

And I hung up on him. Bella came towards me and as I crushed the phone in my hand. "It's over." I told her as she hugged me. She tried to make me feel better by saying, "The phone or the relationship?" I tried to smile as I wiped a tear from my eye. I answered, "Both and apparently my sanity." The Forks rain started to pour outside so I decided to leave.

I rode my bike home while the rain hit my skin. I started to tear up then I fell off my bike onto the hard road. My knees were shaking as I got off the ground. "God, I'm such a klutz." I scolded myself. Someone just happened to pull over and exit there huge car. It was a guy with coffee eyes, and sleek black hair, he was really tall and he helped me up. "You ok?" he asked I nodded and got back on my bike, "thanks." Was all I could choke up before I rode away.

When I opened the door to my house Esme came towards me holding out a huge red towel. "Sweetie you had us worried sick!" she said motioning her head towards Edward. I tucked a piece of wet brown hair behind my ear and said, "Sorry." before I ran up the stairs into my room.

I threw my bag on my bed and ran my hands through my hair letting the towel fall. I picked up the towel and went into my bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water steaming hot an washed my hair. I got out and put on some pjs. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my curly hair.

I then went to my guitar by the window and started playing:

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

The next thing I knew I was riding to the airport in Emmet's car, saying good bye to forks when my phone rang. It was Edward, great. When I answered this is what happened:

"_Hello?"_

"_Rosalieann Amelia Carter Cullen what the hell!"_

"_I'm leaving so that I can forget him."_

"_Rose don't leave or I'll come after you right now."_

"_Bu-"_

"_No if ands or buts."  
"You are so damn retarded."_

"_That's Emmet now turn back now."_

"_No."_

"_Rosalieann god damn it turn back!"_

"_You're not the boss of me!"_

"_I am giving you too the count of three!"_

"_That doesn't work."  
"One…."  
"Damn It! I hate you!"_

And I was going home. But before I could even go inside, knowing Edward was alone, I took a few circles around the block just thinking. The next step was going inside without getting killed. The sound of the gravel crunched as my boots walked up the driveway towards the house. The door opened with creak as I walked in.

Edward was seated at the huge dinning table we hardly ever used. I walked slowly to the closest chair that apparently was right in front of him. I stared out the window next to him quietly while he gathered his thinking. I couldn't bear looking at him scared he would kill me but instead he stood up and walked towards me. Then our conversation began:

"_Rose, what were you thinking?"_

"_I could leave town, forget about him, and never turn back."_

"_Rose you know that would kill us, right?"_

"_That's why I did it without thinking, so I could do it."_

"_Do you really hate me?"_

"_No, it's that you made me come back so it slipped."_

"_You're the closest thing I have to mother, Rose."_

"_Look, I'm sorry but you don't have to bring mom up it's bad enough that you remind me so much of dad I miss them everyday and I wont leave as long as you don't do this intervention again, I am not a kid."_

"_I understand."_

He pulled into an embrace as hot tears stung my eyes fiercely. I kept repeating, "Sorry" as I cried. What had he done to deserve this? He tried to calm me down but that was no use. Everyone started to come in as I literally stormed up the stairs as fast as I could (which was inhumanly fast). Everyone was worried and I heard Rosalie ask, "What did you do to her?" I didn't pay much mind, entered my room, and locked the door. I opened my huge walk-in closet and sat in a corner for a few hours.

_Suddenly there was a huge bang on my door. I felt weary as I retreated into my corner. Then the door was knocked down and a familiar red headed, cat-like woman entered. It was Victoria, here to kill me. I tried to scream but I couldn't so I ran downstairs for help. My dear vampires weren't there either and Victoria was coming closer when…_


	2. Here you are, Again?

I woke up in my bed, sweating and breathing heavily from the nightmare. It felt so real. A worried face entered, one that could only belong to Jasper?

"_Jasper? What the hell?"_

"_I felt waves of fear, are you alright?"_

"_Just a nightmare, but what time is it?"_

"_It's 1pm why?"_

"_Holy Crap! I have to go!"_

And I was gone; I showered, dressed, and was off to Bella's house in about 3 minuets. I knocked on the wooden door and Bella opened it. She smiled and let me. When I entered there he was, the mysterious guy from yesterday, sitting on the couch. "Hey I'm Jacob." He said smoothly. I smiled and replied a simple, "hi, I'm Rose". I had really never noticed how hot he was, but I wasn't stupid or desperate enough to throw myself at him either.

"Bella here's the information on Ben Carson."

"Oh yeah lets put in the movie I got. Is that ok Jacob?"

"Sure, I'd rather be watching it than listening to Adrianna texting."

"What do you mean listening?"

"Every text she gets she's like all excited like she saw God. You know blondes."

"Lol."

And we popped in the movie and tuned in for a good 2 hours. By the end our eyes were glued to the TV.

"Wow that was a good movie!"

"What do we do now?"

"While I type up the report, you guys do random stuff."

"I'll do the board and pictures."

Bella started to type up the report and I started on the huge portrait of Ben Carson in the middle of the board. I started of with a simple sketch that soon turned into a detailed black and white picture. Jacob came over to me and his mouth dropped in amazement. When I finished Bella had also finished and Jacob, well his jaw had dropped.

"How'd you do that!"

"Do what?"

"THAT!"

"OH! THAT was nothing."

After the entire amazement thing with Jacob, all of us decided to go to Checkers for some dinner. We pulled into the drive thru and ordered chicken strips and fries. When we finished the radio started to give the Barbie girl song which of coarse left us laughing our buts off. We got to Bella's house soon and stuffed our faces when Jacob said,

"OMG Let's play basketball in your backyard!"

"Good idea! Bella please!"

"You two can but I'm accident prone so I can't."

"YAY!"

We went into the backyard and Bella took her seat while I and Jacob "found" a ball and got ready. Our eyes were locked until Bella blew the whistle and my eyes were locked on the basket. I basically flew threw the air and the ball landed into the basket with a bang and so did the other 24 while Jacob got 1.

"No fair!"

"Life isn't fair so… you got beat by a girl! Haha!"

The day soon turned into night and it started to get late.

"Well, I got to go, Rose, Bella good night."

Was all he said before giving us hugs and leaving us alone to do random stuff.

Me and Bella ended up talking about random crap and ordering some books from Barnes and Nobles.


	3. interesting day at school

The next morning we woke up to Charlie's whining.

"Dad, what wrong?"

"My stupid gun won't load right!" 

"I got it."

I walked over to the super long gun and with one switch it was fixed. Bella was soon done showering and I showered after her. I decided on something nice since I had to work straight after school. A black vest, black skirt, shirt, and black heels would do for a night of serving drinks and flirting for tips at the local bar.

As Bella pulled out of the driveway I thought about which guy would be next in-line for my boyfriend. We were at the school and still I hadn't thought of a match. I brushed off the thought as we entered the hall with a bunch of whispers about me, complements of course.

I opened my locker and pulled out my history books. The clatter of my heels echoed as I passed everyone. Then out of _nowhere _Mike Newton was in my way.

"What do you want Newton?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out."

"Newton, no I want to enjoy being single for once."

I pushed him out the way and continued towards class for my presentation with Bella. The teacher still wasn't in class so we started to talk and jumping on the desks.

"Rose, is Jacob invited to your Halloween party next week?"

"Sure, it'll be a lot of fun with him there."

And so we agreed to invite him. The teacher never showed and so we ended up playing truth or dare. I sat next to Bella as I was asked truth or dare. "Dare." I said while smiling. Jessica thought for a minute then replied, "I dare you to sing on the stage!" I smiled wider and said, "Deal!" before class ended. I ran to all of my other classes with no problem until lunch. I passed by the table where Mike sat when Eric came up to me and said, "La Push! What do you say tomorrow?" I nodded and continued towards my table where my family and best friend sat. I take a seat between Bella and Rosalie as usual but Rosalie keeps staring at Edward. Edward cleared his throat and then said, "Rose about the other da" but I didn't let him finished when I interrupted, "It's over and in the past." He nodded and we continued our lunch until Bella's phone rang. She picked it up and read the text when she turned to me and said, "Jacob is coming to pick us up, he invited us over." Edward suddenly turned dramatically and asked, "Who is Jacob?"

I shook my head and replied, "He's Bella's Friend!" Bella explained, "He's Billy's son!" Edward nodded and continued until the bell rang. I then had cooking with Rosalie which was super easy.

I entered the huge room and put on an apron Rosalie held out for me. Rosalie was like a mom to me since she, Esme, and Alice had raised me but they were good cooks even thou they never ate. We were making red velvet cake which was finished about 15 minutes later which led me to my next class with everyone.

It was music. I walked into the room while leaving an apple on my teacher's desk. I took my seat next to Alice and started to think about my dare. Then my teacher, Ms. Rivers, announced we would sing on the stage with partners an old song from the eighties. We entered the auditorium and we were paired but I was pared with Emmet. We decided on if you wanna be my lover by the spice girls. We got on the stage last when we started:

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine.  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
We got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me, ha you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down zigazig ah.  
If you wanna be my lover.

When we finished the teacher started to laugh and handed us an A. As for everyone else, well they were rolling on the floor except for Jessica whose mouth dropped. I stepped over to her, closed her mouth, and said, "Close your mouth child flies will come in." Emmet started to laugh while Bella and I went to get in Jacob's car.


	4. nice day

Jacob was smiling at me the whole way to La Push. I just stared out the window at the small town fading as we neared the reservation. I turned next to Jacob to still see him smiling, but not just any smile, a smile that literally stopped my heart which made me smile until I saw a sadly familiar red head in the trees. I whispered to myself "holy crap." Jacob asked, "You ok?" I nodded and quickly answered, "Um, yeah just my ex-boyfriend I was with in Dr." he tensed up again then I said, "Yo dude chill it's not a big deal. I've dated more dudes than the population of people in this town including the reservation." He was still tense but chocked out laugh. But it wasn't any old boyfriend, it was Victoria. I knew that red furry of hair anywhere.

We soon arrived at Jacob's house and it was pretty sunny out. He opened the door for us and helped me out then the crunch of gravel below our feet began until we reached the door. When he opened the door a sudden feeling came over me, like I was home. I sat down on the coach and pulled out my laptop. Jacob suddenly asked me, "Can you explain something to me Rose?" I nodded while motioning him over. He sat down next to me and asked, "Ok, um, in biology we're learning about drugs and one of them is Lye. What category does Lye fall under?" I answered without even thinking, "It's a date rape drug. It causes delusions and dizziness so rapists use it to get lucky." He nodded and said, "Wow, your smart." I shook my head and said, "Na, just something I knew since Edward is like always worried so…. Yeah." He chucked, and then Bella suggested we watched, Orphan. We all agreed and tuned in on my laptop.

Half way through the movie we were eating popcorn and were leaning on each others shoulders, Bella on mine, me on Jacob's, and Jacob on my head. The rest of the movie was good and Jacob and I fell asleep. An hour later Bella shook us awake. As we got up I heard Jacob mummer, "Why the black nun gotta die first?" I laughed and suddenly realized it was out loud. Jacob and Bella gave me a questioning look so I answered, "Jake said, "why the black nun gotta die! Ha!" Bella looked at Jacob before cracking up and Jacob blushing. Jacob offered to drive us home and so we jumped at the offer since we had no car.


	5. the sweetest guy

Jacob dropped off Bella and we continued towards my house. As we continued driving Jacob asked me, "Can I ask you another question?" I replied, "Sure, I don't mind." He smiled and asked, "How are good at everything and only fourteen?" I smiled and answered, "Well… not everything but thanks for the complement."

He replied, "There you go again with the sweetness and humbleness!" I blushed and replied, "That's just me! Can I ask you a question?" he chucked and said, "Shoot." I asked, "Why do you keep complementing me? It's really, sweet." He blushed and replied, "They are true and sincere comments." I answered, "Wow you are so proper." It was a red light when he turned to me, winked, and said, "That's just me Rose." I couldn't help but laugh, I mean he was funny as hell. We soon arrived at my house when Jacob tensed up again.

"You live with the Cullens?" I lowered my head and replied, "You might think this is nuts but Edward is my brother, my biological brother and Carlisle is my biological uncle." He started at me with wide eyes then asked, "Do you have a pen?" I quickly gave him one when he took my left hand in his. He scribbled down some which I realized was a phone number, HIS phone number. He gave me my pen back, and then I took his hand and quickly scribbled mine down too. Jacob got out of the car to open the door for me and I got out.

He walked me up the driveway and stopped when we reached the door. I smiled letting a stray piece of brown hair fall over my shoulder. I leaned my back against the door frame as Jacob tucked the stray hair behind my ear and looked down at his hand when he asked:

"_Can I ask you something else?"_

"_Anything, just say the word."_

"_Beautiful handwriting too?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_Well do you want to hang out tomorrow?"_

"_Sure, but I'm going to La Push beach after school, want to meet me there?"_

He nodded, and hugged me. His musty sweet smell allured me until we separated. I gave him a quick smile and wave before I headed inside. When I entered the house Emmet and Rosalie were sitting on the couch. I said a quick high before rushing into my studio I had gotten for my birthday. Rosalie came in after me.

"_Rose are you ok?"_

"_Are you kidding, I never felt better!"_

"_I'm glad, but are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure Rosalie."_

"_Well, I got you this."_

She handed me a small package. I smiled and hugged her. We sat down on my coach there and I slowly opened the package. Inside was a small red diary. Its pages were aligned with gold and it was beautiful. My eyes lit up and I turned to Rosalie and Said, "Wow I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you Rosalie." She smiled and replied, "Well it is the least I could do since you're the closest thing I had to a daughter. But Rose be careful with that mutt." I was confused when she said, "Forget it, just fill this house with music." and she went into the living room with Emmet.

_What did she mean by that mutt? _Well if she meant Jacob I didn't see what the problem was. I just continued towards my piano and started playing a random symphony by Beethoven. I stayed in my little studio in the house for 2 hours undisturbed until everyone came back.


	6. home sweet home and dare country style

First Esme came in. she smiled and said, "I like this house full of music." I nodded and smiled. She added, "You look like you've been blushing sweetie." That made me laugh and I replied, "You know me like the back of your hand." She asked me, "Do you want sometime to eat?" I nodded and was about to get up was about to get up when she stopped me and told me to continue playing.

Next it was Carlisle. He came in, still in his coat. "Hello Rose." He said while taking off his coat and sitting next to me. I smiled and replied, "Hi Carlisle, I am playing your favorite." He smiled and answered, "It sounds even better than Mozart himself." I laughed and hugged him. I loved him a lot. I guess it was since I hated my other uncle Samson, the one who was king at the time and adopted the cousin I hated most in the entire world, Lucas. Carlisle left the room and I was alone for 1 more second.

Then Jasper came bursting in with a boom box playing cotton eye Joe. I burst out laughing knowing Emmet dared him and then when I thought I couldn't laugh more Jasper said, "Yiddie I Yo! Cowgirl Rosie come and rides old Jazzy!" I laughed a lot louder and hopped on Jasper's back. We stormed throughout the house leaving everyone rolling on the floor laughing. And to make matters funnier Bella came over and was riding Edward. Then what we expected, Rosalie riding Emmet. Lastly the unexpected, Esme riding Carlisle. And to complete everything Alice walked in. Alice burst out laughing and we all stopped to laugh with her.

That night I had a familiar nightmare.

_Suddenly there was a huge bang on my door. I felt weary as I retreated into my corner. Then the door was knocked down and a familiar red headed, cat-like woman entered. It was Victoria, here to kill me. I tried to scream but I couldn't so I ran downstairs for help. My dear vampires weren't there either and Victoria was coming closer when… a giant russet color wolf came and saved me._


	7. Right

I woke up sweating and panting. I looked at the clock and it read 4:36 am. I heard the door to my room creak open and there was Emmet in the doorway. He came towards my bed and sat at the edge.

"_Rosie you ok?"_

"_Yeah, __**Emmy**__ just a nightmare."_

"_Let's go downstairs then I'm bored."_

"_You're always bored."_

"_You know me so well!"_

He threw me over his shoulder and dragged me half asleep, downstairs. There we watched fish hooks until it was time to get ready for school.

I was nervous about hanging out with Jacob today. It was actually pretty funny how I went through my whole closet to just find a pair of skinny jeans, high heel boots, and a white tank top with a cream colored knit sweater. As I walked down the stairs everyone looked at me funny. "What?" I asked while staring back. Rosalie came over and applied my red lipstick.

I ran to school in about 1 minute through the woods. I had to carry too bags since one had water suit stuff in it. Eric came up to me and asked, "Um, I know you're busy but, um, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" I lowered my head and after a second I shook it and continued towards my locker. I grabbed some history books and continued to a class filled with noise and students. The teacher was out again.

I took the empty seat next to Bella and pulled out my phone. I started to text Alice since it was sunny today. Our conversation was:

"_Alice I am gonna b home l8."_

"_Let me guess going on a date with the dog."_

"_It's not a d8, we are just friends, and he is not a dog!"_

"_Right…."_

"_God! Watts wrong with you and Rosalie?" _

"_We are like protecting you Rose."_

"_Right…"_

"_OK your right it's like annoying…"_

"_Why r u saying like before stuff?"_

"_idk."_

"_lol."_

"_KK but make sure the human isn't dead or injured."_

"_K tell jazz and emmy to save truth or dares for da party."_

"_k see u shopping on thurs."_

I looked up at Bella to make sure she wasn't in trouble and I realized she was staring at me. "What?" I asked not knowing what she wanted. She smiled then teased, "You, Jacob, Oh my god!" I shook my head and replied, "It's not a date!" she laughed and said, "Right…" I rolled my eyes and whispered to myself, "Why did she and Alice do that?" Bella quickly answered, "Because we want to annoy you." I choked out a haha and I got a text. It was from Jacob and it was:

"_Hey rose, can't wait to see u!"_

"_Me2 and u wanna watch a movie on my laptop."_

"_Sure, but which one and can it be a horror flick?"_

"_How about the new one, ya no Red Eye."_

"_OMG I LOVE TOO THAT Seems AWESOME!"_

"_Lol see you l8er."_

"_OMG AGAIN WITH DA AWESOMENESS!"_

"_Yep."_

"_I gotta stop or else I know Ur getting annoyed."_

"_I don't mind it's funny as hell."_

"_Your are so not ever annoyed."_

"_Does it piss you off?"_

"_Yeah, it kinda does."_

"_Lol, but relax dude it's like funny because today im getting annoyed by bells and Alice."_

"_Lol so the monk cracks."_

"_Yeah so I got kicked out, going solo."_

"_Totally smexy but we gonna pop popcorn."_

"_K but you got to member we meet at the beach." _

"_I'd never forget rose."_

"_Thanks Jake bye."_

I smiled as I thought about us hanging out. And I was nervous that Bella wasn't going to be there. I just thought about his smile and how it would make me smile. I couldn't believe I was having so much fun around him. I looked up the minute the bell rang and I walked to my next class which of coarse the teacher never showed so I text Emmet who was driving me crazy singing the Banana phone song in his head. It went like this:

"_Ring ring ring ring banana phone!"_

"_Emmet shut up."_

"_No, im the boss of you."_

"_No your not. I am."_

"_Any way I have a major prank for today at the mall!"_

"_Dude Im going to hang out with Jacob today."_

"_Ewwww you're dating that dog!"_

"_He is not a dog, and it's not a d8!"_

"_Right…."_

"_OMG WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT!_

"_Cuzzz it's true!"_

"_NO its NOT!"_

"_Too bad….."_

"_UGGGGGGGH!"_

"_Haha, your d8ing a dog!"_

"_WE ARE NOT! HE HAS A GF!"_

"_Oooo poor rose he is taken."_

"_And…..how does this affect me."_

"_No way bye."_

What the hell did Emmet mean by no way? O well, so I ignored that last text and continued to be harassed by Bella until, Tyler, basically the only black guy in the school, came up to me. He smiled and asked me, "Rose do you want to go to prom with me?" I nodded and smiled. He skipped away to brag to Eric and Newton. He was the best I could do in the school so I choose him instead of being at home eating ice cream.

I smiled as I walked to my next class which of coarse had no teachers thanks to me. I decided to keep texting so I texted Edward:

"_Hi Edward."_

"_Hello rose is Bella alive." _

"_Yeah, she is and annoying me like Alice and Emmet were."_

"_Why were they annoying you?"_

"_They were annoying me because im going to hang out with Jacob after school."_

"_Rose, I don't want you dating that dog."_

"_OMG WE ARE NOT D8ING, AND HE IS NOT A DOG! WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT!"_

"_It is true that's why."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing bye rose."_

What the hell are these people thinking? I mean Jacob was hot, I loved being around him, and I had a crush on him, so what? It's not like I loved him. We were just friends and I didn't want people butting in. I continued think about this when I got hit up on aim by Jasper:

_Icanfeelyou: So ur d8ing the dog….._

_Ipwnu: WTF! WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT DAMNIT! FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME IT'S NOT A DATE!_

_Icanfeelyou: Lol rose! Right….._

_Ipwnu: Damn! Why is everyone saying that! Aw Balls!_

_Icanfeelyou: What the hell rose? Watts aw balls?_

_Ipwnu: Balls _

_Icanfeelyou: why are you mentioning balls?_

_Ipwnu: Cuzzz I feel like it! I can say it a million times! Balls x1000000_

_Icanfeelyou: lazy_

_Ipwnu: yeah_

_Icanfeelyou: g2g_

Now Jasper! What the hell! I was starting to get really pissed off by lunch. I sat in the table where Newton, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Angela, and Bella sat. I smiled as they started to talk about surfing, one of my favorite sports. Eric started saying, "And I just don't surf the internet!" then Tyler came up to me and said, "Hey boo." while kissing my cheek. I turned red and replied, "We are not dating, its just prom so go make out with other girls." Every guy at the table stared at me.

Lunch was soon over and I decided to ditch class until music. I ended up hitting up Jacob, apparently he ditched too.

_Ipwnu: So u ditched too_

_Bugginu: Yeah, nice user name_

_Ipwnu: u2 Bugginu_

_Bugginu: So… today I am being annoyed 2 hell_

_Ipwnu: OMG ME2!_

_Bugginu: Every1 including Charlie, Bella, and my dad saying were d8ing…._

_Ipwnu: *Blush* me2 but we r friends and they are crazy as HELL!_

_Bugginu: LOL, I can just imagine Adrianna reading this thinking I am cheating, as usual_

_Ipwnu: She does?_

_Bugginu: Yeah, like EVERYDAY and SECOND!_

_Ipwnu: OMG, and r u?_

_Bugginu: Nope, never._

_Ipwnu: Aww poor baby_

_Bugginu: Yeah it can be tough. Plus Cullen gave me the talk with Blondie_

_Ipwnu: Jake, can u bail me out?_

_Bugginu: y? _

_Ipwnu: Cuzzz im a kill them! _

_Bugginu: You'd do that 4 me?_

_Ipwnu: yeah, no prob 4 mua_

_Bugginu: so u talking French now?_

_Ipwnu: one of me talking every language known to man _

_Bugginu: OMG, u can talk every language?_

_Ipwnu: Yep, read, write, and speak_

_Bugginu: OMG like freaky and awesome much?_

_Ipwnu: Aww Balls g2g 2 music then meeting u at beach_

_Bugginu: Class, Balls, Beach, k bye *makes a pout*_

_Ipwnu: K, me sad 2 bye._

I was sad music came so early. I really liked talking to Jacob, he was like the guy friend I never had, he was better than Emmet. I slowly walked to music carefully hear each and every conversation and complain in all the school buildings.

I smiled at my teacher as I took my seat by the window. I stared at the sunny day wondering what Jacob was doing. 

**Jacob's point of view**

I was bored sitting at the beach waiting for Rose to come with her friends. I really liked her. And I mean **LIKE LIKE **her. She was sweet, funny, talented, beautiful, and smart, everything I ever wanted. Even thou we only knew each other for about 3 days I fell for her. I wished I could just break up with my girlfriend Adrianna, take Rose in my arms, and never let go. I was turning into mush.

I walked back home, planning to go work on my rabbit. I needed something to keep me busy. I looked at a bonfire ahead just before I left to think of Rose smiling. Another thing that was perfect, her red eyes. I got home fast, well not fast enough. As I sat in side my dad's truck I made a list with some paper and a pen I found, what was perfect about Rose and what wasn't. What was perfect:

Her eyes her lips

Her smile her height

Her voice her laugh

Her hair her stare

Her skin

Damn, what was not perfect? She was hot. I could never get a girl that hot. The hottest girl I dated was Adrianna. I shoved the paper in my pocket and started walking to the beach so by the time I got there she would be there, smiling.


	8. thinking about you

**Rose's point of view**

The ride to the reservation was pretty short. I had changed into my surf suit at school as the minute I got out the car I could surf in clear water. I was staring out the window once I started to get nervous. It felt like it was my first date. all over again. I was still staring out the window when I caught site of someone really tall. My heart skipped a beat when I realized who it was.

I reached for the diary that Rosalie gave me, and wrote down on the first page:

What is perfect about Jacob:

His eyes his smile his hair his stare his height his lips

His voice his laugh his skin his body

I closed the small diary and smiled out the window once he saw me. I shoved the book inside my bag before practically jumping out of the van. He smiled at me and gave me a huge bear hug. I smiled and said, "Hey dude, looks like you have some stalkers." I motioned towards Quil and Embry who were bar regulars. He turned and asked, "Where did you guys come from?" Quil smiled and replied, "Well, we came from our parents if you know what I mean." Jacob made a disgusted/amused face when Embry stepped in, "We came to see the best bartender in the world who gave us our first beers." Jacob turned to me when I shrugged and answered, "What? They came in with fake ids, they got kicked out, I felt bad, and handed them a beer." He laughed and so did Quil and Embry. Then Bella cleared her throat which made me introduce them to everyone and they said hi to Bella.

We sat in the van when five minutes later I got up. Jacob asked me, "You surfing?" I nodded when he started to get up with me. I had already pulled my board out of the back and continued towards the water. I stopped to admire the gray water before running towards it at a human pace. The cold water hit my feet and I felt an amazing rush through my body.

I started to paddle then to stand on my board. I was focused on the huge wave coming towards me when I suddenly found the entrance and went for it. The gray waters viciously threaten to blow me away I circled the complete inside and was on top when the wave collapsed and I was headed to shore.

**Jacob's point of view**

Rose is amazing! I've never seen someone so good at anything before! I saw her coming to the shore and I rushed over to her. She smiled for what I thought was my favorite smile. It was one where her red eyes had a glint of light in them; her full lips were stretched across her strait diamond white teeth. When I finally snapped out of it Rose was sitting in the sand eating white powered mini donuts. Powder was spread across her red lips and her mouth was full when she offered me one. I laughed, sat down and took a small donut. I had to admit she was cute when she did that.

The blonde chick suddenly asked, "How can you eat that and not gain weight?" Rose just shrugged and swallowed. Then Rose suggested, "Why don't we build a bonfire? It's getting dark." Everyone including me looked at her and agreed. Next rose got up, pulled me up and we were walking towards the ocean.


	9. la push

**Rose's point of view**

I pulled Jacob up and we were now walking towards the

shore so we could look for drift wood. I slowed my pace and said, "I hope you don't mind helping me get some drift wood?" he shook his head and smiled. I told him, "by the way you're invited to my Halloween costume party Friday." He smiled and said, "I bet it's gonna be awesome." I nodded and added, "Plus my sisters are going to be there." He furrowed his eye brows and asked, "But don't your sisters live with you?" I shook my head and replied, "No because when we were born a week after our parents were killed and so we were separated. I am actually a triplet, the oldest of course." All he said was a wow. I spotted pieces of wood but before I could go after it Eric tried to scare me with a worm on a stick yelling LOOK IT'S A WORM! I just picked up the worm shoved it in his suit and said, "It's a worm." After he started running around screaming but, Jacob just looked at me and laughed.

I found all of the pieces I needed and we walked back to shore. Everyone was talking when I asked who had a match or a lighter. No one answered so I was left with no choice but to use my powers. I pulled out two rocks and started to rub them together until they sparked. I slowly extended the flame towards the tepee shaped sticks which turned into a burning inferno.

I came back to reality then said, "Ok so let's get started." Newton handed out marshmallows while everyone grabbed a stick. We started to roast them while telling scary stories. Eric started:

It was a stormy night in Forks and everyone was sleeping. This town was haunted an-, but I interrupted him by saying, "That's bull!" everyone stared at me then burst out laughing. Suddenly Mike announced that everyone was leaving. "What time is it?" Bella asked. Jacob answered, "It's five." Bella gave me a look that said are you staying? I nodded and everyone left. Jacob looked at me then said, "Lets go to my house and watch a movie or something." I nodded grabbed my bag and got in his car. The ride was smooth then the song I just had sex came on the radio. Jacob and I blushed at the same time and started to crack up really loud. The song finished the minute Jacob parked in the driveway when his window was shattered.


	10. fight, and hurt

I screamed the minute the glass shattered and I placed my head in my lap. I heard Jacob scream, "What the hell! I just fixed it from the last time you did that!" I peaked through a curl in my hair to see a blonde haired girl about 4'9, in a mini shirt with a tank top and heels, holding a tire iron. Jacob placed his hand on my back and said, "Rose it's safe you can look up."

I slowly lifted my head to meet eyes with this hazel eyed girl, she looked crazy. I realized she was Adrianna Jacob's girlfriend. She yelled, "Who is this bitch!" I got out of the car at the same time Jacob did and I yelled back, "This bitch is named Rose you whore!" She started to come towards me ready to fight me.

She threw a punch but I ducked it and I threw one that hit her neck. Then before she could react I kicked her legs out from under her which made her fall on the ground. She started to get up and formed her hand into a fist when Jacob threw her over his shoulder. Something just hit my mind which knocked me down on the ground out cold. She was pregnant with another guy's baby.

**Jacob's Point of View**

What the hell is wrong with Adrianna! She broke my window for the tenth time this week and now she was all bloody from the fight with Rose! Embry was pulling up in the driveway when I threw Adrianna in his car and screamed hospital. Before he left he pointed to our lawn. I turned around to find Rose blacked out on the ground. By the time I reached Rose she was starting to sit up. I slide onto the grass and asked Rose, "Are you ok?" she gave me a weak smile but before she tried to get up I picked her up bridal style to the house. All I wanted to do was keep her in my arms.

**Rose's Point of View**

Jacob was carrying me to his house. I had fainted with sudden visions before but it usually took a lot out of me. I slowly rested my head in his warm chest and allowed myself to take in his musty scent. I've never let myself indulge in anything but chocolate cake and the scent of cinnamon candles before but HE was different. I liked that. I couldn't believe I had fallen for a guy that I hardly knew. But yet again THIS was different. I felt that I knew him all my life. I know cheesy line right? Well, in this instance it felt right, me wrapped in his arms, I felt, safe.

We soon reached the house and I stood up in the kitchen. He had a concerned look on his face when he apologized, "I'm really sorry for what happened with Adrianna she is just crazy thinking I cheated on her. This is the tenth time this week she broke my window so sorry she freaked you out." I replied, "It's ok I just wasn't expecting it other wise I'm fine but I feel really bad about beating her up." He said it was ok and we started to get ready for the movie we were going to watch. Jacob was getting the candy and drinks ready while I made the stove popped popcorn. It was like nothing ever happened.

Soon Jacob was driving me home and we were in the car listening to music when I just had sex came on again! I started to crack up even harder than the first time with Jacob. Between laughs I said, "I cant believe Emmet actually did that!" Jacob asked, "Did what?" I replied, "He snuck into the studio and changed a song with that one! He actually wrote the song I just had sex!" he started to crack up even more when we got to my house.

We got to my house and Jacob carried me to the door. He set me down slowly and I leaned against the door frame. I gave a small smile then asked, "Are you hungry?" he shook his head hesitantly when I pulled his arm into the house saying, "I'm not gong to let you starve after you helped me! You can't lie to me!"

He laughed at how strong I was that he actually stumbled. We entered the empty house and ran into the kitchen.

I stuck my head in the fridge and asked, "Well I have stuff to make spaghetti, and tacos. You pick." He bit his lip then answered, "Tacos?" I smiled and took out the materials from the fridge. I started to chop the meat and Jacob started to chop the tomatoes when Esme walked in. "Hi Esme." I said smiling letting her know she didn't interrupt anything. She replied, "Hello, I just wanted to let you know that the decorations for the party came in. And hello Jacob." He smiled and she left which left us talking,

"_So Jacob today was interesting."_

"_Yea, again really sorry about Adrianna."_

"_Really s'okay I just hope I didn't kill her."_

"_Na she'll be fine."_

"_Ok, um… so are you ready for the party?"_

"_I'm exited as hell."_

"_Awesome me2 I can't wait to see my sisters."_

"_Me2 I hope they are as awesome as you." _

"_They are even better!"_

"_I can't believe that!"_

"_Nice. Well do you want to watch the football game on the TV?" _

"_You watch football too Jesus Christ! Wait which team?" _

"_I love the Atlanta Falcons."_

"_OMG ME2! Who are they facing today?"_

"_The New York giants."_

We finished making the tacos and sat down on the couch for some football. It started off normal with some flags and people starting fights in the crowd. Then there was a really good pass made by the giants when the falcons made an amazing block. Then they ran to the end of the field making a touch down that won the game. Jacob and I were already on our feet cheering and laughing when a fat dude ran onto the field naked.

Jacob was helping me with the dishes we dirtied when we started talking about theme songs. "If I was a superhero I want my theme song to be the spongebob square pants song!" said Jacob sarcastically. I started laughing imagining a hot superhero with a song like that when I said, "Sure… and mine is the Ghostbusters song." He looked at like he was couldn't breathe when we both burst out laughing. I leaned against the sink for support. We started cracking up louder when we both fell at the same time onto the floor behind the counter leaning on the cabinets. Then you could here Emmet in the back round, "Oooo, who you gonna call? Your mother!" at that point no body in the house could "breathe". EVERYONE including Edward and Jasper were laughing!

1 hour later…..

Jacob and I were still sitting in the same spot drinking beer, and looking at pictures from when we were kids. He pulled out a picture of him and Bella making mud pies. I smiled and said, "You looked really cute when you were little." We both laughed when I squished his cheeks and he tickled me until we were both facing the ceiling. I got back to sitting with Jacobs head on my lap. I took out a small picture of me and my sisters. Lilly was tied up in a chair, Iris was pretending to be a rock star while shoving a sandwich in her face, I was bent over next to the chair holding sandwich next to Lilly's face was turning with my mouth in an o shape and red lipstick on. It had a caption that read Carebears on fire: Barbie eat a sandwich. Jacob started to crack up saying, "You were so much cuter than me!" I laughed at the way he said it like a five year old.

He started playing with my fingers on my left hand. I was playing with my hair with my right hand. Then he suddenly asked me, " What are you thinking about?" I looked down,

"Nothing, just some guy."

"Who?"

"My ex, he gave me that ring." I wiggled my left ring finger.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me."

"He is the most pathetic excuse for a- it's Embry." He read the text

"Adrianna is ok but she won't let me in the room while the doc is reading her test results." My eyes went black when I saw her telling the doctor to perform an abortion but that the doctor said she has aids. This mother-

"I hope she is ok. Again really sorry." I said before I cursed out loud.

"S'okay its no big deal."

"Okay, tomorrow do you have school?"

"Nah, why?

"I got to go get stuff for the party want to come?"

"Sure, where do I meet you?"

"Here."

"Okay, what place you wanna go ghost buster?"

"Well spongebob, how about party city, and Walmart?"

"Sure, that'll be fun we'll run around the stores like kids."

"I think we should put stink bombs in the air vents."

"Awesome!"

"It was Emmet's idea for today but I had plans."

"I can't wait! Rose you're the best!"

"Nope, you are spongy."

"Funny. Kind of like your Halloween party in September."

"True that but it's my birthday the 29th. It's fun at least."

"Yep."

We intertwined our fingers and chuckled. He smiled at me and I started to play with my free hand. It was nice having someone around to talk to. He actually listened to what I had to say. He got up to sit and put his head on my shoulder. I smiled when I offered, "Want to get a tour of my studio?" he nodded and we both got up. We went upstairs and went to the end of the hall where my room and/ studio was. I opened my studio room and we walked in.

"Woe. This place is awesome." Jacob said while tilting his head to see all 4 floors. The top floor was my bed because I slept here mostly. The third floor was all music and instruments. The second floor was a TV, couch, computer, and arcade games. The fourth bottom floor was dancing space.

We sat on the carpet on the third floor and started talking.

"Rose, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Sing sometime, I like how you should."

"Okay."

I decided on a song saying I heard in my head the minute I saw his girlfriend.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

He smiled at me and said, "I met an amazing girl the same day I met you and I hope she is as awesome you." I faked a smile so he wouldn't see what I really felt. I felt like if someone stabbed me in the heart and twisted it. I just replied, "I bet she is Jacob, I wish you the best of luck." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me into a hug bear hug saying, "Thanks Rose you're the best."

As we said our good byes at the front door we laughed I tried a couple times to read his mind but it was blank. "Damn it, now im like Edward and Bella." I thought. I kept fake smiling and it seemed to be working. Before he left he kissed the top of my forehead and said, "Tomorrow I have a surprise for you." Then left.

It was 10 pm when someone knocked on my door. I walked over half dead with tear stains on my face from crying. I opened the door to see a familiar face, Tim McGraw, my ex-boyfriend that cheated on me. "What do you want Tim?" "I want you Rose."


	11. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the typo but Rose and her sisters are suppose to be turning 16 really sorry. - theonlymusicgeek**


	12. Party, Love, Jail, and the end

I lead him into the dinning room and poured myself a glass of red wine.

"Why did you come all the way from Georgia?"

"I am sorry and I want you back."

"What makes you think you could waltz back here after you CHEATED on me?"

"I was dumb and I realized the mistake I made."

"Why should I forgive you then? Huh? Come on lie to my face."

"You should forgive me because I love you."

I don't know what or why but I believed him. We were back together since I had nothing more to lose. He left to his hotel and it was as if he found the thing I most cared about and gave it to me, Love. I sat on the roof and stared at the huge starry sky when I saw the northern star. I stood up, closed my eyes and made a wish, "Please let Jacob feel the same way." The cool September breeze brushed my hair back when my phone started to ring. It was Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose."

"Hey, ummmm, I got some news."

"What is it?"

"My boyfriend and I got back together."

**Jacob's point of view**

I couldn't believe what I heard. I felt like if someone put out a thousand cigarettes on my heart. I just replied, "Rose that's great. I just wanted to let you know Adrianna is coming out tonight so don't get worried." Then I hung up. I added, "I love you." I wish she could hear me. I don't know what she did to me but I feel like I could be with her for the rest of my life. I hated that guy who hurt her. If I could have just met her earlier. I started to get hot but all I could think about was her. I couldn't take this crap anymore I just threw all my tools off my table in my room. "Why is love so complicated?" that's when I could hear Rose's voice on the radio:

Cupido no te de entiendo alardeas de ejemplo  
de juntar corazones un experto en coneccion  
te fallaron las flechas  
y de tantas violetas  
que por ti he regalado en mi jardin no hay ni una flor  
pues dile al amor que no toque mi puerta  
que yo no estoy en casa  
que no vuelva manana  
a mi corazon ya le han fallado en ocaciones  
me fui de vacaciones  
lejos de los amores  
y dile a al amor que no es grato en mi vida  
dale mi despedida cuentale las razones  
Cupido no entiendo si la suerte me odia  
y me a dado de herencia la fortuna del desamor  
y te pido disculpas pero no haciertas una  
mis febreros son largos aunque no se tu intencion  
pues dile al amor que no toque mi puerta  
que yo no estoy en casa que no vuelva manana  
a mi corazon ya le han fallado en ocaciones  
me fui de vacaciones lejos de los amores  
y dile a al amor que no es grato en mi vida  
dale mi despedida cuentale las razones  
no quiero fechas en mi calendario  
ni citas en mi horario si se trata de amor  
no me interesa oir mas canciones  
no quiero ver flores  
si se trata de amor  
tengo a dieta los sentimientos  
evitando momentos de desilucion  
cupido..  
dile al amor que no toque mi puerta  
que yo no estoy en casa que no vuelva manana  
a mi corazon ya le ha fallado en ocaciones  
me fui de vacaciones lejos de los amores  
dile a al amor que no es grato en mi vida  
dale mi despedida cuentale las razones  
i don't need no love in my life  
i don't need no love in my life  
i don't need no love in my life  
i don't need no love...

I just shook my head and went to bed. I do need her.

**Rose's Point of View**

I looked down at the ground. I closed my eyes as I stood up letting the wind blow back my curls. I softly whispered:

What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

That's when I tripped. Even though I knew I wouldn't die I just was having a moment when I started to scream. I finally hit the ground. My body was really sore. I felt my bones crack and it hurt like hell just to blink. But the worst part was the healing. Feeling every bone and tissue set back in place was making me wish I set myself on fire. It was over in about 5 seconds when I just climbed back onto the roof, and fell asleep next to my guitar.

The next morning I woke up with a sore back and that's when I saw it. The reddest rose I ever saw right next to my guitar. I reached toward it smiling when I saw the small note attached _From Jacob. _I got up walking to the shower with a small headache from the beer last night. I turned up the water steaming hot letting it run down my back and through my hair. I got out and put on a pair of faded jeans with my favorite t shirt that read _real girls eat meat. _Then Alice spoke, "Happy Birthday Rosie!" I ran into the kitchen to see my sisters eating breakfast.

"OH MY GOD!" we all screamed while hugging each other. Iris had grown really tall and skinny. Instead of her long brown curly hair it was replaced with long black waves. And Lily was tall too with blonde hair. So much for being identical. "Dude!" I yelled when Iris pulled my hair back into a ponytail and dragged me upstairs. She threw a pair of dark green cargo pants at me. "Put these on." She said and I did. Then I looked in the mirror. "OH MY GOD!" I looked actually awesome. I had to admit I would be lost without my little sister. And so she dragged me downstairs for breakfast of coarse chocolate chip waffles.

We all down on the couch watching cat scratch when I started checking my texts:

_Bella: Happy Birthday 2u and ur sises_

_Jacob: Happy Birthday Rose and same for ur sisters_

_Chris: Happy bday tell iris hi_

_Angela: hey hey hey happy bday_

_Eric: happy bday surfer_

_Jessica: happy birthday cant wait to party!_

None from Tim. "Who's Jacob?" oh crap. I forgot to tell them. "A friend." I replied. Iris just said, "A guy friend." When Lilly added, "Who she likes more." Then they said in unison, "than a friend." "Shut up you guys." I said when I replied to Jacob _by_ _da way it's not a costume party. _He soon replied _Ok Bella told me that so no prob. I'll pick you up in like 5 minutes. _I continued to watch TV when the door bell rang.

"Happy Birthday Rose." Jacob said once I opened the door. He had three bouquets of flowers, one of roses (red), irises (purple), and lilies (tiger). He handed me the roses and I hugged him. "You shouldn't have!" I said smelling them gently. Then he walked in "Hi you two must be Iris and Lilly, I'm Jacob. And happy birthday" he said handing Iris the irises and Lilly the lilies. I felt like kissing him right now he was so sweet.

"Do you guys want to come?" I asked my sisters as I pulled on my hoodie. "Nope we're good." They replied. So it was going to be me and Jacob. We were driving to party city when Jacob started humming something that sounded good. "What you humming?" I asked curious as usual. He smiled and replied. "Why do you want to hear?" I nodded like a five year old and he started:

Once again you're home  
Tears running from your eyes  
And I'm on the outside  
Knowing that you're all I want  
But I can't do anything  
I'm so helpless baby  
Everyday same old things  
So used to feelin pain  
Never had real love before  
And it ain't her fault  
She knows better but  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
You've been livin this way so long  
You don't know the difference  
And it's killing me  
Cause you can have so much more  
I'm the one your looking for  
But you close your eyes on me  
So you still can't see  
Everyday same old things  
So used to feelin pain  
Never had real love before  
And it ain't her fault  
She knows better but  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
All she knows is the pain  
In the corner of an empty home  
She's still comfortable  
I want her to know  
It can be better than this  
I can't pretend  
Wish we were more than friends  
She knows better but  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

I smiled, "That was amazing, Jacob. Really it was." He blushed and we continued towards the store when I got a text: _Hey Rose its Carlos your dance partner. Look I can't make it my sister is in labor really sorry I can't go. Happy birthday. _"Damn it!" I said a little too loud. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"My dance partner's sister is in labor so he can't come. I don't have a dance partner."

"I can dance with you."

"Really? I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Ok, um, thanks."

And we got to party city. We walked through the foggy mist into the huge store. "Where do you wanna start?" He asked me when I walked to the front looking at noise makers. I picked some out and we made our way towards the back with **two **carts full of stuff looking at confetti.

"Jacob what about this one?" I threw some at him.

"I like it!" then he picked me up spinning me.

"We are gonna get kicked out." Now he put me down and we were really close, a little too close, looking into each other's eyes. You could literally feel something happening when I said really low, "I'll take these then." walking away. Wait. Oh s- he's a wolf! What have I done! I fell in love with a dog! No wonder everyone was calling him a mutt! But what was that look in his eyes? Oh well and I paid for the stuff we got.

We drove back to the house where he dropped me off and I had to get ready while Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Bella, and Emmet decorated. I was immediately pulled into Alice's huge bathroom where Iris and Lilly's hair was being done. Rosalie was doing my hair when Iris and I all started talking:

**Iris **_Lilly _Rose _Alice_

"Jacob is a wolf."

"_I knew something was up with him! But he is super awesome!"_ she took off her glasses so Alice could straighten her bangs.

"Yeah he is. Lilly you should really not wear your glasses you look nice without them, even though they're really nice."

"_I can't Rose. Well, I don't know."_

"I think I, I, I, I love Jacob."

"**What! You've known the guy for less than a week!"**

"It seems more time has passed. It's just different with him."

"**I can't believe you're older than me and starting with this crap!"**

"By five minutes! God Damn why is everyone holding it against me!"

"**It's forbidden to be with a wolf. God you're so stupid!"**

"Hey you just found out what you were last week and didn't know what the identity ring was! Who's stupid now?"

"**Whatever, but if Samson finds out you're screwed."**

"Thanks for reminding me."

"**No problem."**

"_Okay makeup time! No talking!"_

Alice tortured us with makeup for about an hour when she finally finished. When we all looked in the mirror all of our mouths dropped. Lilly had thick black lashes, natural makeup, and light pink gloss on. Iris had REALLY thick black lashes, silver glittery makeup (Not a lot), and clear gloss. I had the same black lashes as Iris, a little silver glitter on my eyes and red lips. This is what our hair looked like:

Me:.com/product_images/0265/8010/_

Iris: .

Lilly: 

We smiled at each other and raced to Alice's room, but we made sure neither of our hair was ruined. We stood in front of the dress bags when Alice unveiled them:

Me: .

Iris: .

Lilly: .

Our mouths dropped again and we made our way to the stairs where Edward, Jasper, and Emmet were waiting. Edward offered me his arm and I took it, same with Iris and Jasper, and Lily and Emmet. "Rose you look exactly like mother." Edward commented. I smiled and we slowly descended the stairs into a room full of people in awe. But my eyes were focused on one, Jacob.

He offered me his arm and I took it as we walked to the center of the room. Oh my god he looked fine! He had on a black button down shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and his hair was gelled back. "You look beautiful." He said close to my ear when I suddenly caught sight of Tim. Oh s-! Wait; oh HELLLL NO! He was making out with Adrianna! The song listen to your heart was playing in the back round when I suddenly didn't care about this lying mother beeper. I cared about Jacob and that was that. I whispered in Jacob's ear, "Thank you." And I kissed his cheek. I could barely see him blush when I suddenly thought, _listen to your heart Rose, not your head or anyone else. Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. _That's it.

Jacob walked back wards when my red finger seductively motioned him forward. He held me close when I asked, "Are you sure you know how to dance?" he smirked, "You should see me with my white shoes and leather jacket. Exactly like James Brown watch out." I laughed, then the song Time of my life from the movie Dirty Dancing came on.

Jacob dipped my romantically. And I followed when we started the complicated foot work. He spun me several times quickly. Damn he could dance! When he lifted my half way letting my dress flow dramatically. When the part with my body and soul came on we parted and I started moving my body even more seductively. He followed forward when I stroked his chest before the fast part came on. And we started to grind and I mean GRIND. I thought Edward was going to kill him when I saw him step back but he relaxed. Then I ran toward Jacob and he lifted me up high like near the end in the movie when the song finished and everyone applauded. Jacob then held my hand as we walked into the crowd when it was Iris's turn.

She danced to the song she made, Umbrella, and it was amazing. It was like she was dancing on air. I never knew she could dance. It was a million times better than me I thought. Then when Lilly danced it was smooth and delicate. Just like her.

I ran up on the stage Emmet made and sung:

Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
Ha, Time for a little revenge  
The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha  
She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa  
She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,  
And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I put the microphone down and walked back into the crowd. Jacob was there waiting for me and I hugged him and smiled.

**J. P. O. V.**

I looked down at the beautiful woman in front of me. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head and kept fake smiling. I took her hand, spun her around, wrapped my arms around her waist, and put my head on her shoulder. I heard her laughing when I kissed her cheek. I see her smile but something was still wrong. The song on the floor started to play when we started to dance. She walked until she was in front on me moving like a flickering flame. "Damn. She is so hot." I thought when we got closer and started to dance together again. Rose grabbed a drink and started to chug it down. Then it got really intense.

She was looking in front of her at this guy holding Adrianna. Oh hell no this is that Tim crack head. Rose started to grind harder into me. That's when Adrianna came behind me grinding and Tim in front of Rose. I grabbed a few beers and started chugging them down. Then everybody started to join us making a sandwich. Rose started going faster and harder. Damn this girl is really hot.

Everything got sorta fuzzy. I think I had too many beers. Everyone stumbled away when the song finished and Rose got up on stage. "This is dedicated to my "amazing" boyfriend Tim McGraw." Oh this going to be good.

**R. P. O. V.**

He said the way my blue eyes shined  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone  
But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me  
Mmmm  
He said the way my blue eyes shine  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

And now I was really pissed, "Thank you for being the worst person in the world you douche. You never loved me, never will, and I want you to go rot in hell! And take the blonde tramp with you!" I could see Jacob trying really hard not to crack up. I a tear ran down my cheek, and I stormed into the garage.

I sat down on my working table and cried. I thought he loved me. I started to beat up his car with my pocket knife and a bat. The door creaked open and soon I was faced by Jacob.

**J. P. O. V.**

"What do you want?" She cried

"Rose, tell me what's wrong?"

"Tim cheated on me for the second time. God I feel like an idiot."

"He doesn't know what he is missing out on."

"Yeah right, you don't even like me. You found someone better."

"The girl I was talking about was you." I put my arms around her while she cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl was you." I looked down at the beautiful angel in front of me, pulled her close to me, and kissed her full red lips. Jesus Christ, I thought when she pulled me forward when her back hit the wall.

**R. P. O. V.**

I couldn't believe it, I was kissing a wolf. I melted into his arms. Our lips twisted evenly and it felt like heaven. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips a little continuing to kiss him when his tongue gently caressed the inside of my mouth. Meanwhile his hand was at my hip pulling me closer to him, while the other slowly ran down my back, and my hands were running through his hair. Then I heard the door slam open. Oh s- here we go again….

Tim stormed in with Adrianna behind him fuming. "So this is how you treat your boyfriend!" I stepped forward, "You aren't boyfriend ever since you cheated with those tramps. Especially this little s-." He stepped forward and pushed Jacob. I punched Tim and when Adrianna tried to touch me I grabbed her neck and threw her across the garage. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder I turned around. He looked at me with pleading eyes, "Rose, stop. Please, this is not you." I looked at steaming hot, "You don't know me, Jacob Black. You don't know me." He looked scared and stepped back when out of no where Tim grabbed my arm and I spun around to smack him right into his shattered car. Then the door slammed again. This time it was Iris and Lilly.

Iris looked mad when she picked Adrianna up by her hair, "What the f- do you think you're doing here!" Lilly started to step back as Iris began to hit Adrianna. "Iris she's pregnant!" I yelled but she just yelled back, "When isn't she! She's had like 50 abortions already!" and continued. That when Adrianna started to fight back and LILLY jumped in! Holy s-! That's when I heard a car pull up. It was Charlie's cruiser. Oh s- Tim called the cops. Here we go AGAIN…

"Rose? Iris? Lilly? What the hell?" Charlie said confused. "Hey Charlie….. Uh… we can explain….." We all said in unison but he already started with rights and was handcuffing all of us including Jacob, Tim, and Adrianna. How am I going to explain this to everyone?

We got into the cruiser and were soon at the police station. "I'm really sorry I dragged you into this." I said to Jacob. He shook his head, "It's not your fault." God he was sweet. We were all put in one cell sitting on a bench. I put my head in my hands, while Jacob held me in his arms. This was a really bad time and I thought nothing good could happen now. "Really Jacob I shouldn't have spoken to you like that really please forgive me." He lifted my head with his hand, "You don't have to apologize. You were right, I don't know you, so would you let me know you?" I looked him in the eyes, "Like, dating?" he nodded and pecked me on the lips. I heard someone cough and when we turned Adrianna took out a pack of cigarettes. Lilly kicked her with her heel, "Tramp give me smokes." Adrianna handed them trembling with blood trickling down her nose. Lilly snatched the pack and looked at Tim, "Douche bag give me your lighter." He handed it over and Lilly took it. She took out a cigarette lit it and handed them to Iris and she did the same. She passed them to me and I did the same. We got up, leaned against the cell bars, and smoked with my sisters until Charlie came. We looked at each other and had a mental conversation: Rose **Iris **_Lilly_

"What are we going to do? We can't get out of this mess."

"**I think it's time to reveal who we are."**

"_But then what are we going to do? Move again?"_

"You guys are not the ones who have to move…"

"**Well should we?"**

"_I don't know…."_

"I think it's time."

We nodded and put on our rings. Charlie came and looked at us expecting us to ask for a phone call when we handed him our hands. He looked at them and bowed, "Im sorry for the misunderstanding your majesties." And he opened the cell. I motioned for Jacob to come out and he followed. We went back to the party and went straight to the dance floor. Thank god no one noticed we left and so Jacob and I were dancing when the song you raise me up by West Life.

We slowly rocked on our heels. "So…." I said resting my head on his shoulder. "So…" he replied. "Today was interesting..." he chuckled, "Yea it was Rose….." I smiled, "I love this song." He smiled, "Our song." And he leaned down to kiss me.


End file.
